1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for selectively controlling an image of a Web page displayed on the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. Mobile terminal users can also access the Internet to view different information. For example, a user can access a particular webpage to read the news or sporting events, to search for a particular item, to get directions, etc.
However, the mobile terminal is generally small in size, and thus the information displayed on the webpage is sometimes difficult to read, which inconveniences the user.